


Call to Arms (Kings AU)

by SimplySyra



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Mogar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySyra/pseuds/SimplySyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maker's champion comes forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call to Arms (Kings AU)

You are called.

Arise from your slumber. Leave all but your sword and the hot-blooded warcry that runs through your veins behind.

Wear your scars like red ribbons of honor. They will cut you down, but your roots run deep. You shall rise again, your branches crowning the sky with their splendor and might.

Your crown shall be gold for victory, your sword diamond for strength.  
They shall call you the Warrior. The Champion. The Righteous and Strong.

They cannot break you. They will break against you. 

You persist. You with your voice like thunder. You with your sword and your eyes full of light.

You are beating hearts and blood under skin and the heat of life as it moves through the traps and treachery of this world.

And though you are young, your claws are sharp, your fangs are bared, and your heart is a steadfast beacon on the shores of the sea and the storm. You grew these weapons to claw your way up from the cold depths of the earth into the light of the sun. Now you clutch to the skin of the world with dogged determination.

Gasp for breath. Tear through flesh. Drink to your victories from the chalice of your enemy’s bodies.

You must bite and bleed and breathe.

Let your teeth sink in. Do not let go. Keep breathing.

The darkness that howls outside the door to your fate will blot out the sun and tear at your walls.

You will shoulder your sword. You will open the door.

And, fearless, you will charge into its grinning embrace.


End file.
